1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer systems and, more particularly to locating a cursor in a computer system with multiple monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have traditionally included a single monitor with a limited screen area. As users run more and more applications and process more information, they require larger screen areas. In other words, a user may be much more productive if more of the information can be displayed without having to change screen views (i.e., toggle) to find desired information. However, monitors with larger screen areas are expensive, and the price increase is typically disproportionate with the increase in screen area.
However, recent developments in computer graphics technology have resulted in a cost effective technique for increasing screen area through the use of multiple monitors. There are at least two approaches for driving multiple monitors in a computer system. In one approach, a graphics card (also referred to as a display adapter) is provided for each of the multiple monitors. In another approach, a single graphics card is capable of driving multiple monitors (e.g., 2–4 monitors per card). Further, multiple graphics cards, each capable of driving multiple monitors, may be combined to further increase the number of monitors. The number of graphics cards that may be combined is typically limited by the number of slots available for expansion, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slots or Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP) slots.
The multiple monitors allow the user to display different applications simultaneously on the multiple monitors, providing immediate access to the information they contain. As an example, a graphic designer may create graphical images using development tools, libraries, and palettes in one monitor while simultaneously viewing the results (the displayed image) a second monitor. As another example, a computer aided design (CAD) user may utilize multiple monitors to simultaneously view different applications, such as a design application on one monitor, while accessing a parts database on a second monitor.
However, while multiple monitors may increase the visible screen area, the larger screen area may become more difficult to manage. As an example, locating a relatively small cursor in a relatively large screen area may present a challenge. For example, a user working on an application in a system with multiple monitors may look down from the monitors for a moment (e.g., due to a phone call, to make a note, etc.). Upon looking up, the user may not remember which monitor contains the cursor. Locating the cursor, which may be time-consuming on a single monitor, may become very time-consuming when the user has to hunt through a screen area spanning several monitors.
One conventional method for locating a cursor located on a single monitor is to track the cursor with an animated image. For example, according to one cursor tracking method, a pair of eyes (i.e., “tracking eyes”) change the direction they are looking to track cursor movements. For example, the method may involve determining a position of the cursor relative to the tracking eyes, and updating the direction the eyes are looking accordingly. A user may locate the cursor by searching the screen area following a path from the tracking eyes, in the direction the tracking eyes are looking, until the cursor is located.
While tracking eyes may be fairly effective for a relatively small screen area of a single monitor, for the larger screen area of a multiple monitor, the distance from the tracking eyes may be too great to be effective. For example, the user may have to follow a path from the tracking eyes across multiple monitors. Further, tracking images, such as the tracking eyes are typically displayed continuously and, therefore, take up precious screen real estate, which runs counter to the goal of expanding screen area.
Another conventional method to locate a cursor in a screen area, commonly utilized by (often frustrated) users, is to generate rapid movements with a mouse (e.g., back and forth, up and down, etc.). The rapid movement of the mouse may be intended to generate a visible cursor movement, which may be easier to detect with a human eye than a stationary cursor. However, in a multi-monitor system, the user may still have to scan multiple monitors to detect the visible cursor movements, which may result in an unacceptable delay. This delay may lead to decreased productivity and, therefore, runs counter to increased productivity goals of a multi-monitor system.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for locating a cursor displayed in a multi-monitor system.